Visiting Month
by JusticeNotRevenge
Summary: Classical mortal relatives of demigods visit them at Camp Half-Blood. Jason, Hazel, Frank are there too. For more info read the prologue. Rewrite of my first story with the same name.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **I only own the plot and some mortal characters. The rest belong to Uncle Rick, the "Rich Roman" as autocorrect insists on writing his name.**

The war was over. The Giants lost. The gods lost. The demigods were the winners. Sacrifices were made. Tears were shed. Yet one truth remained. At the Second Giant War neither the giants not the gods won. The demigods had lost many. The war was won. They were the champions. They were as much champions as war veterans. And war veterans are never the same after a war. Most of them were not even legally adults. Still, they had seen more death than anyone should. Friends. Siblings. All fought for one cause at the very end. Some survived. Some didn't.

The war was over. They needed a break. The strongest had been through the most. Hell. It had broken them. Time. They all needed. Once again, a teacher had outlived his students. Yet another time, the mother outlived the daughter. The father outlived the son.

Not all gods understood. Some were still living in their own fantasy world. The Queen. She wanted to fix her family. She thought it was the demigods' fault her family was turning weak. Gods shouldn't be sympathetic. So she acted. She found the demigods another " family". A mortal one. She told them the secret. Invited them to meet their demigod relatives.

For the goddess of family, the Queen knew not how to act like one. She should have known that families aren't forced. Yet she acted. She invited the mortals. Yet the demigods were still wary of every sound. Still hard from the war.

One month. She wanted to give demigods a family other than her one for at least one month. August, she chose. She, forever so ignorant.

August. A month of death and sorrow. The month when the Second Titan War ended. When people consider true family had died. Like that wasn't enough, August was barely a month from the end of the Second Giant War. Even if the son of Hephaestus was revealed to be still alive, the tension had remained.

Chiron was not pleased.

He knew better than to expect the gods to be caring for too long. This, though. It was bellow all expectations. Mortals. He had lived long enough to know they feared the unknown. And them that is what demigods are. The unknown. They would be expecting children. And they would get children. But those children are also veterans. Teenagers that have gone through more pain than the average mortal will ever have in their whole life.

But Chiron also knew his students.

They were fighters. They were warriors. They always survived. They had grown out of their fears. They would deal with the mortals with their heads held high. Together.

 _August._

 _Oh, dear August._

 _So much you have been known for._

 _Still, the memories you bring are not over._

 _Oh, sunny hot August._

 _Once again, help them survive._

 **Howdy my friends**

 **This is a rewrite of another story I had here at FFnet for a really short while. Please comment. It means a lot. Thanks for reading.**

 **'Till next time folks**

 **~Lyds**


	2. Chapter 1

Leo was...cool. Well, hot too. He just didn't want anyone messing with Calypso. Yeap, that's right, THE Calypso. you all know the story she was stuck on an island for centuries and all that. So obviously, she is a bit old fashioned...? Well, she is brilliant but the technology of the 21st century is sorcery compared to 700BC or whenever she was out from her island for the last time. Yes, Percy did tell her most things about the modern day but nothing like seeing them in person. Leo remembered all the bad things his mortal relatives had done and said to him and decided to be extra careful not to let the same thing happen to his girlfriend. If they even dare to say anything about Caly, the builder of Argo II mused silently as he looked at the ceiling of Bunker 9, where he and Calypso were currently residing. I'll toast them...for real.

Around the same time, a boy, born in mid to late 1930's, was stargazing on his cabin's roof. An Angel in deep thought. Family. A word so common and yet so foreign. That is what the Angel has always wanted. Family. Yet the sister died a protector. Family. And the mother died a victim. Family. His cousin. That brave hero, yet forever so oblivious, tried to show him the world still had colour. But then. Then the Angel fleed. Time passed. Heroes were made. Secrets were revealed. Suddenly, the Angel was back. Someone else tried to show him color. But this time he did it. The Angel saw no longer only black and white. He saw light, blond hair and blue eyes. Will. The Angel's boyfriend had a strong will. He helped him once again that very day. He calmed our Angel. Now the Angel feels ready. Ready to deal with the ignorant. Mortals. So oblivious to the real world. His relatives. Great grandchildren. He would explain. They would understand. After all, they were family... The family if Nico di Angelo

This Angel had another sister. Hazel. Her patron goddess, Hecate, was the goddess of magic. Hazel could use it. But she wouldn't have to do it for herself. She had no living mortal relatives. And that pained the dark-skinned, frizzy-haired Roman daughter of Pluto. Because of this world she had not enjoyed her time with her mother. And she wished for a family just like our Angel. And like the Angel she had found one. To him. To her friends. To her boyfriend.

Her boyfriend. A son of Mars. Praetor. Frank. His relatives were coming. Aunt and uncle. Cousins too. And she would support him. Help him. He would let her in. A through him she would get the mortal family experience she has always wanted.

 **Howdy, my friends**

 **Thanks for reading this. Please comment. It means a lot.**

 **'Till** **I write/edit again, folks**

 **~Lyds**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Reviews:_**

 ** _WatermelonCharms-_** _Oh gods. Thank you so much._ _Thank you for making my night better. Right after I saw that comment I started writing Piper's part in this chapter._

 **P.S. Happy Birthday Percy!!!! Happy anniversary Percabet!!!!**

Thalia was thrilled.

Beryl, as she always liked to refer to the bearer of her body, was apparently not an only child. Go figure!

That bitch had actual siblings that had actually survived living with her until either they or Beryl left their parents house.

Oh yes, the lieutenant of Artemis was indeed thrilled.

Amelia Grace, Thalia thought, is an ordinary woman, soon to be married to one John Tomas. The only weird thing about her is that her niece and nephew are one of the strongest demigods alive. NO biggy, the immortal maiden thought sarcastically...

And now, now Thalia had to explain that yes she is indeed 22, and not 15 as she looks. Manticore's venom, Thalia was liking August less and less...

Well, at least her aunt and soon-to-be uncle could bother her brother, one of the only three Roman demigods at camp...

Oh now isn't that a lovely image, the daughter of Zeus thought and grinned, while in front of her, a son of Hermes fell off a tree, shocked.

Speaking of which, Jason was having similar thoughts to his full sister. He was too young to remember his own mother and, even his time with Thalia was fade memories before he had been reunited with her.

The ex-Praetor who had faced Krios, the Titan of Stars and Constellations, admitted to himself that he was being ridiculous. He had faced far too much to be nervous for a family meeting.

He did hope his sister helped him though.

Since he knew she had her own problems with their family, he also thought they could form an alliance to survive their mortal relatives.

A Roman, he silently mused, wanting an alliance with a Greek...

Times had surely changed...

And like time so had he.

No longer did he take pride in being the son of Jupiter.

He didn't exactly hate his father but after what he had learned through his sister and cousins, especially the son of Hades, his father is a cruel figure that cares only for his well-being.

He had heard stories of his mother as well.

Beryl was a woman worth the "man" whose children she had. A drunkard, living only for her fame.

She cared not for her children. She merely pretended to care in front of others.

To show off, his sister had said.

Jason thought she was right.

There were days when he wished to have known her. Then he remembered. He remembered how his sister hated their mother and father.

All of the sudden, he found himself grateful to be able to only feel a dislikeness towards them.

His girlfriend was a daughter of Aphrodite, you see. She had helped him understand more about emotions.

He knew that to hate someone you have to have loved them at some point.

Piper didn't hate her father. Not even dislike him. She knew it was his lifestyle that had no place for her. She also knew that he still loved her and hadn't left in the system, despite the obvious reasons to.

Then she found out who her mother really was. The goddess of beauty and love.

Beauty is one of the qualities in life that gain a lot of attention.

Like a child of an actor she knew that attention was something controversial. Good, but also bad.

Like a child that didn't have much attention from her father she tried every way to gain it.

She tried to be better.

It didn't work.

She tried to be worse.

She achieved her goal.

She got the attention she wanted. Even if it was mostly sympathetic and disappointed looks. And then her father got involved in her "duties" from the other side of her family.

She knew it would explain a lot.

She knew they would probably reconnect after the revelation.

She also knew she had to be ready to get to New Rome as soon as her best friend and his siblings were done with building a full-blown warship. That could fly.

Granted, she had time.

Still, she might not know her father that much but as her mother's daughter she knew her way around feelings and the likes.

She knew to always trust her gut.

It was telling her that her father would never let her go in such a short(because compared to about eleven years, which was the last time they had really connected, it was) time. So she didn't tell him, fully aware that she may never have another chance.

Of course, after that she focused in saving the world and all that so she didn't have the energy to fully think about that.

They saved the world.

Her self-sacrificing idiot of a best friend died.

He apparently was revived by his bronze dragon and flew back to camp, after touring his new girlfriend, the titaness Calypso, around the new world.

Go figure!

(Note to self. Stop hanging around with Thalia so much)

Then Hera decided that since some gods were more empathetic and tried to communicate with their children after the war, said children were steeling her family.

She brings a whole new level of delusion under consideration, thought the kaleidoscope-eyed half-blood.

The goddess of family decided that the mortals could be their family so she could have back hers.

I'm telling you, delusional. The daughter of Aphrodite shook her head, as she watched the sky on top of Cabin 1. Next to her her boyfriend looked as lost in thought as her.

His step mother had given up a secret of millennium, while doing so. Of course, his dad has been cheating on her for fates know how long so the King of gods said nothing.

Piper fancied her self a feminist but sometimes the girl has no brains so the boy needs to make sure the planet keeps moving, you know. She sighed.

Bottom line is her dad knew. And he wanted to come. She was happy. She knew he wouldn't be much trouble, if any at all. Her siblings will have some heart attacks. She also needed to talk to him and would, probably spend a lot of time with him at August. She wanted to help her friends too, though.

She is their emotions expert, according to one Repair Boy.

She didn't mind.

She could help them and reconnect with her dad. He would understand she needed to help their friends, surely.

Let him understand, mother. Let him understand as much as he can, Piper found herself praying to her mother.

She looked at Jason. He smiled.

"You look so nerdy with those glasses" she teased him. *How are you?*

"Thanks for that, Piper" *As good as I can. How are you feeling?*

"Your welcome, superman"*Good.* "Blonde superman to be exact" *I'll help you guys and be with my dad.*

"You know it" *Thank you.* "C'mon let's get inside. Try to get some sleep, Pipes" She had been sleeping at his cabin after war, out of need for comfort after nightmares out of both ends. She got his hidden message once again.

"You too, Sparky" *I love you too.*

They say things will get worse before they get better. We've done worse. Now it's time for better.

With these last contemplations the couple allowed themselves to visit the realm of Hypnos. Cuddling and in the same bed, but what others don't know can't hurt them and it's not like they did something outrageously out of line. Making out doesn't matter as seriously out of line when having saved the world.

Unknown to them all demigods at both camps have concluded to the same thoughts. About things getting better from now on, not about them cuddling and all that.

 **Howdy, my friends**

 **Thanks for reading this. Please comment. It means a lot. I hope you like this. I am on vacation in at the island Crete right now and I'm going to the aquarium and the water slides at Heraclium. I am from Greece by the way and normaly live in a suburb of Athens but I go to Crete every summer. As I was saying, I am going there in this day. And I say is it not the fates (again) that made sure I do so many water related facts I normally wouldn't do(I live very far from Heraclium) on Percy's birthday?**

 **'Till I write again, folks**

 **~Lyds**


	4. Chapter 3

**Reviews:**

 **Guest who commented in Spanish:** Thank you so much. I have admitt that I don't know Spanish so I used google translate but still thank you for taking the time to comment. I just lost the translation on that point where you said something about Hera. The translation of Google was "...and hera keeps on fucking her" so you can guess that I'm confused. The prototype was "ademas hera la sigue jodiendo"...

 **On with the story, though. This one is pretty big. I have this story on wattpad and this is the rewritten version so I have a basic plan until I get back from my vacation where my notebook is. I spend about four hours writing this and I have no regrets. Writing is my passion so when I feel like it, I go full on "Sky is the limit. My sky, my limit" (as Tom Hiddleston says).**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Katie was nervous. The vines that had nearly choked anyone who had spooked her for the last three days were proof of that.

Her father was coming. Along with various mortals. He would be one of the few mortals were aware of the Greek Pantheon before all this.

At least that's what the mortals would think.

Demigods never tell their mortal parents everything about the pantheon. They hide a lot.

Just like everyone else who had told anything about the pantheon, Katie had not been entirely truthful to her father.

She had watered down all of the power or quest related things. She had failed to mention how she was a cabin counselor or that she was one of the most powerful among her siblings. She had said that her boyfriend is from Cabin 11 and had let her father think what he wanted, to see what he preferred.

His first response was a guarded look and then realization struck him. "So he's unclaimed. That's okay." And then he continued talking, far easier than his first reaction.

 _The message was clear._

He didn't like the idea of Katie dating a son of Hermes.

So she hid all facts that pointed towards that direction and avoided talking about Travis at all costs.

If her father didn't want her boyfriend for his heritage, then he didn't deserve to know about his sweet and playful personality.

Her father was a lot of amazing things and more than fifty shades of protective but in an alternative universe with soulmates, she was sure Travis would have been the one.

The daughter of Demeter continued to stare at the way her plants looked with little to no light as she made a revelation and a choice. Travis knew her better than her father. Her father must respect her boyfriend and her choice to be his girlfriend or else he would lose her.

Around the same time, a few hours before the crack of dawn Will found solace in practicing his archery. His mother and stepfather were among the mortals that would visit the camp. The safe heaven to demigods in more ways than just the physical and obvious ones.

They knew nothing about the world Will had to deal with. His mother knew of the existence of the Greek gods and who his father was but she had decided that was more than enough and completely avoided the subject. With his stepfather around Will rarely had any chance to bring it up, too.

Of course, they knew some stuff about him. They loved him and he loved them, in the end of the day. They knew he was gay and he had mentioned, accidentally, in one of his letters a boyfriend. They had immediately started pestering him. He told them carefully selected information after pretending he had only told them p

pressed him. They only knew that his boyfriend was Italian and had an amazing accent, along with the fact that he was super sweet when he wanted to and completely badass. In a moment of weakness, Will had also admitted that his boyfriend's name was Angel.

 _Well,_ the archer silently mused _, his LAST name means "of angels" so technically I'm not lying._ Not that he could. Children of Apollo could sniff out a lie as soon as they hear it but lying themselves had proven quite difficult so they were big fans of technicalities.

He had never lied to them.

Only withheld information they never outright said they wanted to know. Like the fact that there had been two wars and he had fought in them (making Will a war veteran), that he was a no-nonsense army(and regular) doctor or a crazy good (even by his siblings' standards) archer. The fact that his Italian boyfriend was a son of Hades, the ghost king, looked 15 like Will but was actually 85...

 _If they still want to consider themselves close to me_ , the son of Apollo thought, _they will need every bit of understanding and comprehension they can find._

That chilly morning the daughter of Demeter and the son of Apollo were not the only ones awake and thinking before sunrise.

Malcolm Pace, as a son of the wisdom goddess, was always thinking. He didn't like it all the time but it was useful. It meant that he usually had the answers before anyone even had the idea of asking the question.

At that moment he was thinking of what every awake being in Camp Half-Blood was thinking. The mortals visiting. He had been a year-rounder for quite a long time but for the past two years, he had chosen to go to a mortal college. He had wanted to gain the experience and at the time he didn't know he could go to the college in New Rome for obvious reasons.

Surprisingly he had made friends quite easily for an introvert like himself. His group of friends consisted of Jacquelyn (Jack) and Davina, who were twins, Dean (who was dating Jack) and Max. Max was dating Stefan but he wasn't part of their group so Lady Hera has no reason to bring him. Lastly, another person who also wasn't part of their group but would be coming was Elizabeth(Liz). She would be coming because she was Malcolm's girlfriend of 16 months.

Elizabeth(Only Malcolm calls her that) was at her last year in college along with Dean. Malcolm was completely smitten with her and he knew it. That is part of the reason why he was so nervous. Another part was that to his friends he was the quiet nerd. At camp, he was equally quiet and his presence was also associated with knowledge and wisdom but on more matters. He was deadly with most weapons and only one out of a hundred of his strategies might fail. He wasn't as respected as his sister or her boyfriend but that did not mean he was not respected. After all, merely being a twenty-year-old alive demigod was quite a feat in normal, for the pantheon, times. Never mind having participated in the Second Titan and the Second Giant Wars. He only expected respect out of his mortal friends but he wished their acceptance of his full self. Especially from Elizabeth, thus even if he rarely, if ever, showed her proof of this, she meant a great deal to him and he wished not to have to overcome heartache on top of PTSD and the likes of what most war veterans escape with.

Travis Stoll was having a hard time sleeping. His mother and stepdad knew. They knew his and Connor's dad was a god.

Hermes, the god of lies, traveler, merchants, thieves.

Travis was curious. His stepfather was a policeman. How would he react to knowing his stepkids are sons of the god of thieves and lies? That's the question, Travis thought. He wondered if Malcolm had figured out the answer. Travis and Connor also had a stepbrother, Scott, so Travis was also curious as to what his reaction would be to all this.

The prankster looked at the bed next to his to find his brother staring at him. Connor tilted his head to the door, indicating that they should go outside. Travis nodded and the two full siblings made their way out of Cabin 11. He closed the door as quietly as they had gotten out.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?", came the question from his brother.

"Aren't I always?", he answered with another question. Travis sighed. "I'm curious but I think we'll survive. Mom isn't all that into pranks but she isn't a strict bitch."

"Yeah, I know. Jake's reaction is kind of fearful but other than that, things will probably be okay. I mean, we could just set up Scott at the infirmary with Will and he'll be thanking us for ages..." So Connor was freaking out about Jake too. _Good to know_ , thought the son of Hermes.

"I'm more worried about Katie. She said she doesn't mention me to her dad but not because she's ashamed or whatever. I think she thinks he wouldn't approve of me. And-" Connor cut his sentence.

"And you're afraid. Not that he won't like you, necessarily. More that Katie will choose you over him and..." His brother's eyes widened as he understood where this was heading.

"And I don't want Katie to be on bad terms with him. I want him to walk her to out marriage, to hold his grandkids. I can't bear the thought that she'll end up without a parent because let's face it the gods don't count. I want to help her end this whole thing on good terms with her fath-"

"You want to get married to her. And have kids with her. Trav, this is huge, dude. You can't mess up. She can't mess up. He dad needs to grow a brain and let you two be. Dude, I really think you guys are meant to be. I'll help you. We'll make sure her dad's relationship with her is the least damaged it can be" Travis stared at his brother with the one thing that has always kept them going. Hope.

"Thanks, Con. You're the man." A thought occurred to Travis which had him nearly grinning at his words. _Man...hmm..._

"No problem, Trav. That's what brothers are for, right?"

"Hey! speaking of girls. How are you dealing with Lou's peeps coming?"

"She's all cool with them." Liar. Liar. Travis caught the lie before the sentence was even out of Connor's mouth

"Dude"

"Her dad's like this really zen dude and her stepmom's like very friendly and understanding"

"Con"

"Her stepsister's an artist too, like tattoos and-" Okay, so it's that bad, Travis thought and hid a wince. He wished good luck to his brother's girlfriend with the problematic person Con was avoiding to mention.

"Connor, who's the problem"

"Her stepmom's sister is a QH-class bitch" Travis remembered how the classified the bitches and actually winced. That was really bad.

"Worse than DT-class, dude, that's just messed up" And it truly was. Usually, it was rare for a mortal to reach the DT-class. The QH-class was something they had never seen in a not immortal being. Unless they counted Octavian, but he was in the jerk-meter, not the bitch-meter. Back in reality, Connor sighed.

"I know, dude. She's like super hated by Lou and her fam but for some reason, she was included. And all of Lou's fam is trying to get her not to come but she's stubborn in a way only her class of bitches can. Lou's anxious. She wasn't anxious when up against a monster army, she was just a bit stressed. And I just hope that we deal with our fam soon, so that I can help her out" There it was again. Hope. Travis remembered how Percy had given them hope before the final week of the first war. He also remembered Pandora's box with hope in it. Travis' eyes widened. He knew who they needed to consult. He barely managed to tell Connor to follow him before he started stealthily and quickly making his way to the middle of the original cabins.

Connor was waiting for his brother to say something about the problem at hand when he told him to follow him and started making his way to the one spot where they could be seen by anyone. What the Kronos? Connor trusted his brother, though, so he followed him. They stopped in front of the fire.

He looked at Travis, with what was supposed to look like a confusion.

"Hope."

Travis told him to hope? Why? Wait. He must have meant the noun 'hope'. That still didn't explain why-oh. Right. Hearth. They had come where Lady Hestia was.

"Lady Hestia? Are you here?" His brother looked at the fire hoping to see a sign. He didn't. Neither did Connor. Deciding to try his luck he spoke.

"Please, my lady. We would like to consult you. It is about family and I believe you are a better consultant for family than the official goddess of it" So what if he had asked a goddess for help while offending another? It was Hera, Connor was offending and he was positive no god liked her. Especially after her recent fiasco which had not yet come to an end.

In reality, the flames burned a little brighter and a girl walked towards them. She took one look at them both and her form changed into a beautiful forty-year-old woman whose aura felt like home. She smiled sadly at them and spoke in a soft voice.

"I apologize for not having come earlier but I was at the presence of the goddess of family and could not leave without raising suspicion. Thankfully, your father distracted her long enough for me to take my leave. Now tell me. What is it that you wish to consult me for? I will guide you in any way I can"

They told her. The sons of Hermes took turns in explaining their situation and then their girlfriends'. Both blushing in turns as they told her the most embarrassing (for a guy) parts of their previous dialogue. She turned her head to the fire and tended to it with tools that neither demigods had ever noticed where there.

"You wish to make a family out of your girlfriend, Travis. At the age of which you are, it is a rare thought to have. It speaks volumes of your soul. You choose to hide behind words and appear through your action. This is proof of what I say. You wish to help, yet not with words do you express this need. You choose to act. The choice is yours and has already been made. Katelyn Gardner is a lucky woman and you, Travis Stoll, are a lucky man. I wish the best to you, regarding your quest to create a family. You know already that her father should be a part of her family. My advice is to try to make this a truth, but embrace it if comes not to be one. Hide not behind who you are thought to be. Hide behind your words. That is all I am able to say to you, dear Travis. I hope you make the meaning behind it"

Translation: It would be a surprise that you want to get married at this age for mortals but after everything, I get why. It shows your true colors. You don't do words. You prefer to just do. I approve of your choice to one day marry Katie and you two are lucky to have each other. I like that you don't want to come between her and her father. Do try to save their relationship, please. If you can't, then don't beat yourself up for it. Don't pretend to be someone your not, be who you are. Who you a are is someone who hides behind their words but act.

That was the meaning of Lady Hestia's words, according to Connor and with barely a look to his brother and the goddess, he knew it was the right one. She looked at Connor.

"And you, Connor Stoll, wish to be of help as well. You want not to let your brother deal with your relatives coming alone but wish to help the one whose heart you hold and who holds your own. Another choice to be made is which problem you devote more attention to. That choice has not yet been made. Your brother or the girl you love. Your family and your family. The choice is yours. Be not afraid for help to ask. Do not underestimate what mortals can do."

Connor realized that the goddess was right. He couldn't choose who to help the most because both Travis and Lou Elen were equally important to him. Lou's mortal family could help her while he helped his brother as they were only two and needed to talk to three and all that.

As the two brothers made their way to Cabin 11 they knew that their favorite goddess would, from that day, forever be Lady Hestia. The Last Olympian. The protector of home. And hope is where the home is.

 **Hey, my friends!**

 **I hope you all like this chapter. Don't forget to comment. Thanks again for reading this.**

 **I need to ask a favor to anyone reading this that knows Spanish. In the review at the beginning I answer to a guest who wrote in Spanish. I used google translate and got most of what they were saying but one part confused the Kronos out of me. "...ademas hera la sigue jodiendo" Anyone knows what this means? Please comment.**

 **A few questions about this chapter:**

 _What thought do you think occurred to Travis? "Man...hmm..."_

 _What are the two classes of the bitch-meter and who are they based on? (Basically, just comment what the letters stand for)_

Can you think of some classes for the jerk- and bitch-meter? Comment. _(Maybe you'll she your idea in one of the chapters, along with a dedication)_

 **'Till the next time I write, folks!**

 **~Lyds**


	5. Chapter 4

**"To the muse Calliope. This is long overdue. Please don't kill me" ~Rick Riordan, the Hidden Oracle**

 **Hello, guys. An apology is in order. I am ashamed to admit that, yes, I actually sort of forgot I had this fanfiction here. I updated it at Wattpad but here? I forgot I even had written anything here.**

 **I remembered obviously. But still what I did is not okay. Especially to all those who were waiting. Without further wait, here is the next chapter.**

~~~~~~~~~~~

Normally, Chris was portrayed by a deep calmness and detachment to most things. Very few remember how he was before joining his brother at the army against the gods, before the Labyrinth. Back then he was distant and peaceful but also energetic and playful. He was compassionate but still harsh. He was a realist.

Chris is a son of Hermes, has always been and will always be.

There was a time, though, when he couldn't introduce himself as such. He was unclaimed, and the muted hostility to his father was there. Unquestionably not as big as Castellan's but it still existed. It was enough to allow him to be convinced to fight against his friends. But the Titan of Time knew he was the greatest lying detecting demigod so he made sure to convey his orders through Luke.

Luke held most of them at heart and thus Chris was unable to figure the deep lie that was being fed to him. At the Labyrinth, as his sanity was slowly slipping away, he let himself use his sharp intellect and become cynical.

They say that mind opposes heart but that day his mind unlocked it.

His love for the badass daughter of war, his father's actions' forgiveness...

When he was brought back by another grieving parent he knew that the gods had their reason to be indifferent regarding demigods. They knew they would eventually lose them and protected themselves from the heartache.

Or at least tried to. Because despite everything Dionysus helped him.

Chris knows that caring too much hurt. He cared and was manipulated. He made sure no one knew. How many sleepless nights did he spend worrying over his family?

None.

Because Chris Rodrigez is indifferent and aloof and quiet.

Only Clary knew it, after all, she did something similar. They both loved though. His closest friends had realized it. Nico and Pollux and Travis and Katie and Connor and Percy...

Chris cared for many but his relatives weren't too high on that list. His aunt, Diana, was coming with her daughter, Sam. He hasn't talked to them in years. They weren't close. When Chris had last been seen, at his aunt's birthday, he was his usual distant self. That would be no problem if he hadn't come out of his cell. Yep, he was slowly but steadily becoming energetic and his joking nature was shining after so much suppressing. He didn't care though.

Ironic, isn't it?

No?

Just him?

Okay.

He wasn't mean, of course. He'll help them out.

As much as he wants...

He'll have his hands full with Clary's aunt too.

Clary was so happy that it wasn't her mother that was coming but her mother's sister, Elenor la Rue. The fact that Elenor trains in kickboxing to be able to defend herself -she is the owner of a Cosmetics Agency, after all- has little to do with how much she is liked, and likes, her niece. That alone says a lot. Chris knew that the only thing that they wanting was acceptance. Not only his girlfriend and he, but all demigods.

You were told he was intelligent.

•••••

Jake wasn't one of the most famous demigods. That didn't mean he hadn't fought. He had, in many ways. He even lost a lot.

A brother he looked up to.

One of the most taken-for-granted abilities. The ability to walk.

He had just killed a cyclops. But in its last moments, the monster threw him.

He should have been fine, falling on stuff is normal for demigods.

He had to be fine, his siblings depended on him as the new councilor.

He wasn't fine.

He hit the pavement.

His waste hit the pavement, his nerves couldn't handle it.

He had a mortal body.

He would've been left in a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

But then, after the defeat of Earth, that being the Primordial Goddess, not the mortals on-planet, the mess was blamed on a Roman douche. An idiot called Octavian Octavian. Even his name was pathetic.

Here's the catch, Zeus wanted someone to blame and since Octavian was a descendant of Apollo, he was about to condemn the god to mortality.

He disregarded anyone's protest.

Until some of his children banded together.

Dionysus was really Apollo's best friend despite everything, something had every half-bloods' jaw to the Underworld. He was also severely pissed at losing Apollo.

Athena plainly said it was irrational, which in Athena-speech is equal to screaming NO.

Ares was the god's bar-mate with Hermes and Dionysus and pissed off because he had to win a bet to the sun god. Something about who has the most desire-filled eyes on them until Zeus is dethroned. It wouldn't end anytime soon and even Athena seemed to approve the intelligence behind it.

Hermes said that without his best friend keeping him company while delivering stuff he would have to pass the duty to someone else. A few words about the top-secret mail of Olympus and his kids were already naming it the day their dad blackmailed Zeus.

Artemis said that he deserved no such fate, as other relatives of hers had received no punishment after doing worse -with a pointed look to Zeus-. That equaled her saying she loved him more than everything, especially her father. Considering how fond the King was of his daughter that was quite a jab.

Then, Jason, as in a demigod, said that if it weren't for Apollo then they couldn't have defeated Gaia.

Thalia argued that her dad was being a paranoid git...with a posh English accent. More than a few people had to hold back their laughter.

And lastly, Jake's father said that Apollo should be punished for his actual impact in the war. He proposed that making the god of poetry heal all injuries would be enough. Injuries that only a god could heal were included.

Jake remembers holding his breath as his fathers' voice echoed in the throne room.

Zeus' will was overruled even before Poseidon -showing hidden care for his nephew- started threatening or the actual voting was finished.

Jake remembers very little about his mom.

She had died long ago.

He knew she was the one who taught him to walk, among others. The moment he walked again he could swear he smelled her unique scent. He heard her laugh in pure joy as he walked. He knew she was with him.

He found hope returning to his heart.

Hope that things will get better, that rock bottom was behind him.

His muscles weren't ready to hold him just yet, though so when he visited his aunt, uncle, and cousin, he acted like he was unable to walk. That week he was bold enough to show more of his character while hanging out with his mortal friends.

Jake had started to remember many things. The taste of Jessica's lips as she kissed him, was something he would always remember.

He couldn't stay, though. The next day he had to leave for camp once again.

Suddenly, weeks later, Hera announces her plan. He knows who will come. The people always in his heart.

His mother's sister, Alex and her husband Elliot, who took him in as a second son after his mother's death. Somehow his lawyer of an aunt had the time to show up at the time he needed her, and her teacher of a husband was constantly making himself another father-figure to Jake.

His cousin, Justin, with who he could spend hours talking about mechanics. Someone who understood mechanics almost as good as a child of Hephaestus.

He could always kid himself and think, that's all.

Charlie taught him that if he was always honest with himself he would never lose himself.

Jessica Park would be joining as well. Oh, how he longed to show her more of himself. Learn more of her...

And so,

Jake Mason kid himself not.

He was in love.

 **I hope you like this. Comment your thoughts.**


End file.
